


I Wish...

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, xxxHoLic
Genre: And there is very little of it, Around 3rd or 4th year elementary, BTW the pairing comes in later, CLAMP crossovers are my weakness, Crossover, Especially Holic ones, Gen, Later as in a segment set in the future when Nagito is older, Minor Spoilers for Holic, Minor spoilers for SDR2, Nagito acts quite mature for his age, Set before canon DGR, Very little Holic knowledge needed to read the fic, Young!Nagito, literally most self-indulgent fic from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with XXXHolic.</p><p>Sometimes Nagito's luck was so strong it caused people to ask him if it was a gift or a curse. But that was the wrong question. His luck was neither a gift or a curse. It was a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Honestly this is the most self indulgent thing I could write. I LOVE Holic and I LOVE CLAMP. I thought up the summary to this story today when I was staring out the window at the rain during work (the rain started so suddenly...). As said in the tags very little Holic knowledge is needed to read this. Nagito's luck has always been fascinating to me and I love how Holic frames wishes and granting wishes... so...
> 
> As always kudos and comments are welcome. They are not needed, but always make my day.

_He was older, with messy hair, a dirty green coat, and a weird glove on his left hand._

_The sky was red. Buildings were collapsing. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of decay. Nagito walked along a building. It appeared that this town was also not safe. Whistling Nagito beamed. That didn’t matter; time to move on to the next one._

_He had rounded the corner when he saw a Monokuma pinned under some rubble. The red eye on the left hand side was blinking and a beep was being emitted. Nagito’s eyes widened and instantly he knew it was going to self destruct. There was no time to run._

_The explosion was loud and rang in his ears. A white light engulfed everything. Nagito raised his hands over his face._

_When the light faded and Nagito could find he strength to open his eyes he stared. Everything around him was reduced to rubble. The buildings on either side of him were scorched with large chunks taken out. He could hear the sound of concrete collapsing. Yet, in a neat circle around him, there was no debris, as though it had hit an invisible circular barrier around himself._

_Nagito smiled. It seemed his wish still held up; he truly was lucky._

~

With a jolt, Nagito woke up. Sitting up he looked around his room. There was no debris, no decay and no weird exploding black and white bear (it was called a Monokuma… how did Nagito know?). Laying back down Nagito stared up at the ceiling. What was that? Was it a dream? It had to be. He was so much older in that dream.

He lifted his hand and shielded his face. But it had felt so real. All of it had felt so real. From the destroyed buildings, to the decay, to the weird black and white exploding bear.

And the luck. The luck had felt the most real.

~

Nagito supposed that even if he wasn’t actively looking for the shop, he was destined to find it. How could he not come to that conclusion? Accidental as it was, he had found the shop in an unique way: by tripping on a rock, taking exactly seven and a half steps forward, and falling over backwards, scrapping his hands. Finding a place like that had to be sign.

Standing up Nagito brushed dirt from his uniform and examined his hands for a second. A part from some skin rubbed raw and dirt sticking to his palms Nagito considered it fairly mild. There wasn’t even any blood. Diagnosis complete he focused his attention on the building now in front of him. He was very sure he had never seen the place before, despite using the same route home for four months.

The building was made of wood and resembled a temple and house mixed together. Nagito could see the slope of the house’s roof and dark tiles covering it. Excluding the main door, the rest of the wood was a dark brown. The main door was so dark it looked black.

A pebbled path along the grass lead from the main entrance to the fence, where Nagito was standing. There was no gate and the place seemed like it was inviting Nagito inside. Looking around Nagito tried to see if there was a name plate anywhere on the gate, but the only thing of note was the black iron crescent moons that decorated the posts.

“Well, there is no gate…” Nagito muttered to himself and with a twist of his arm he readjusted his school bag and walked inside.

It was almost as though a force was pulling him towards the building. Nagito was at the front before he could even process moving. At once the door opened. A pair of children, who looked around his age, beamed and stepped aside, arms widely gesturing into the building. They looked completely alike, though one had pastel blue hair and the other pink. Were they perhaps twins?

“Welcome!” They intoned with the same tone and similar voice, “To our shop!”

Nagito blinked, “This is… a shop?”

The blue haired one twirled gleefully, “Mistress we have a guest!”

The pink haired one clapped their hands, “A guest!”

With a flourish they grabbed Nagito’s hands and pulled him inside. Nagito barely had the time to take off his shoes. It was so improper, but he supposed that it was excusable considering how he was being dragged.

The interior was all wood, down to the floor. It made the place seem hollow and empty. There were no pictures hanging on the walls and only rice paper doors on either side. Nagito could hear every single step and every single breath.

When they got to their destination (Nagito wasn’t sure how they knew; everything looked so similar) they flung the door open and shoved him inside.

In contrast to the hallway the room was many things inside. The floor was now tatami mat and the walls, although wooden, held a couple of pictures. At the far end of the room was a large oblong couch with a small table on one end. To Nagito’s left was a table with an array of sweets, snacks, and tea. The doors by the table were open to the porch and faced out to a small garden.

Sitting at the table was a woman with the longest, blackest hair Nagito had ever seen. Some was elaborately pulled back with a singular red clip. Her outfit was also elaborate with three layers, butterflies dancing on the final layer, and a bow so big it covered most of her waist.

Standing beside her in a high school uniform (complete with an apron over top) was a lanky boy. He too had black hair, cropped short and neat. A pair of glasses sat on his face, hiding a pair mismatched coloured eyes. Nagito stared and tried to remember if there was a word for people whose eyes were not the same colour.

“A child?” The boy blurted out.

“I’m not a child.” Nagito corrected, “I’m in school.”

“Yeah… elementary school…” The boy muttered under his breath. "Third or fourth year?"

The woman looked over at the boy and pursed her lips for a second before turning back to Nagito, “I see you found my shop. I suppose it’s time.” She cryptically added before gesturing to the table, “Take a seat. Watanuki did such a fantastic job with the food this time.”

The boy, Watanuki blushed for all of two seconds before his gaze sharped, “It would be easier if you stopped getting bored of everything I make within a day or two.”

“I prefer to think of it as keeping you on your toes.” The woman coyly said before raising a hand and thumping him on the back, “Now hop to it. I want some sake. You know the one.”

“Haven’t you drunk enough today?” Watanuki protested, but started to leave, “And in front of a kid…”

“Never! And it’s not like I’m getting drunk in front of him.” The woman laughed before looking back at Nagito, “It’s okay. You can sit.”

“I don’t know.” Nagito eyed the table, “Is it safe?”

For some reason that amused the woman more. She laughed heartily before smiling at Nagito, “You have more common sense than Watanuki.” She ignored the spluttering as Watanuki exited the room, “But rest assured, everything here is safe. I promise.”

Her words carried something heavy, but sincere. Like gravity her words felt like a natural part of the shop. She was telling the truth. Gingerly he walked over to the table and sat down, pleased that it was low enough that it was accessible to him, but not so low that it inconvenienced the woman.

“I’m Komaeda Nagito.” He decided introductions were probably the polite thing to do.

“Nice to meet you Nagito-kun.” The woman idly said, “Call me Yuuko.”

“Yuuko…san?”

“That’s right!”

She picked up a caramel apple slice and ate it in one big bite. A moment later she took an éclair and ripped it in half, nibbling on her half and offering the other to Nagito. He accepted it and quickly ate it. It was delicious.

Watanuki returned with a small bottle of sake and a cup. Walking to the table he set the bottle and cup down. Yuuko immediately took the cup and downed the contents in a single motion. Setting the cup down she happily clapped her hands and reached over, pinching Watanuki’s cheek.

“You do pay attention Watanuki! This is exactly the brand I wanted!”

“Get off…” The boy flailed before smacking her hand away, “Get back to your ‘customer’.”

“Customer?” Nagito frowned. He could hear the scorn in Watanuki’s voice, “Does that mean I’m going to buy something?”

“This is a shop that sells wishes. Everyone who visits my shop has a wish.” Yuuko smugly explained, nestling into her chair, a crème puff now delicately held between her fingers, “Here we grant wishes, for a price.”

Wish? Nagito stared. The dream he had (how long ago was it?) bubbled up in his mind. Did that mean… was he supposed to be here? Was this… meant to happen? He started to laugh. There was no way.

“Is… is this real?” Nagito half whispered before he looked Yuuko in the eyes, “I wish for luck.”

“That… was fast.” Watanuki stared at him, his different coloured eyes widening. If he had the time Nagito would have asked about his eyes.

Nagito looked up at the teenager, “This shop grants wishes. I just need a wish right? Besides, my dream already told me what I was going to ask for.”

Suddenly Yuuko sat up, her crème puff and sake cup abandoned. There was a deep look in her eyes, but felt more like a pond slowly rippling out. For a long moment she seemed older than Nagito had expected, like a force of nature that had always been present on the Earth.

“A dream?” She asked, “How many times have you had this dream?”

Why was she interested? Nagito cocked his head but replied, “Once.”

The feeling left the room. She broke their eye contact. “Having a foretelling dream is already lucky enough. Are you sure luck is what you want?”

For a second Nagito wondered if she was trying to persuade him into asking for something else. Adults always did that; always pretended to give children choices when secretly they were leading them down a path of their own design. Nagito didn’t blame adults; it was just what they did in attempts to raise children. Yuuko apparently wasn’t any different.

But his dream burned in his mind. Nagito didn’t know why, but the dream was important. The dream and the wish were important. Swallowing Nagito thought back. In his dream there was something wrong with the world, but his luck had saved him. Luck that was beyond a normal person’s luck. This… this wish had to be granted.

“Yes. I want luck.” He thought back to the explosion from his dream, “I want luck that makes people wonder how lucky I could be.”

“Very well.” Yuuko said without missing a beat, but Nagito saw her eyes darken ever so slightly, “There is a price.”

A price? “How does one pay for a wish?” Nagito inquired. It seemed like an important question he should have thought about earlier.

“Depends on the wish.” Yuuko replied, “But for your wish… it’s heavy. I can give you luck, but with every stroke of good luck, bad luck will follow. It will be a cycle: good luck, bad luck. You’ll never escape it.”

A cycle? Nagito’s eyes widened, “Does that have to be the price?”

“Yeah it does…”

Nagito looked over. Watanuki was staring a bit off into space, hand under his one eye, “The universe needs balance and your wish cannot be less or more or things will become unbalanced.”

Balance. Nagito held his breath. That was how the world worked? It didn’t give something good without something bad following? It made sense… day and night, sun and moon, good luck and bad luck… Nagito felt a smile fill his face.

“Ok. That’s acceptable.” He carefully said wanting to sound like he had thought everything through like an adult would.

“Very well.” Yuuko poured more sake, “Wish granted.”

He waited for light. Maybe an incantation or wave of her hand. But all Yuuko did was sip her sake. Nagito felt a bit disappointed and looked down at his hand. There was no change.

“Is that it?” Nagito tried to not sound upset.

Yuuko’s light expression made a return. Her eyes twinkled as she sat up, “Do you want to test it?” Before he could answer she turned to Watanuki, “Go to the front. I think Doumeki is here.”

Her words pulled Watanuki out of his stupor. He gaped and flailed his arms, “What? What is that big jerk doing here?”

“Who’s a big jerk?”

The door opened. A tall, built teenager walked in, a calm expression on his face despite the fact he had heard Watanuki insult him.

“I’m obviously calling you a big jerk.” Watanuki pouted, “I have no clue why you’re here, but leave at once.”

“Hey Doumeki, come over here for a moment.” Yuuko called out.

“Ah okay.” Doumeki turned away from the fuming Watanuki without a second. It only caused Watanuki to fume more. Nagito held back a laugh.

“I want you to play rock, paper, scissors with Nagito-kun.” Yuuko ordered.

Unlike Watanuki, Doumeki barely looked surprised at Nagito’s presence and made no comment about him being a child. It made Nagito like Doumeki a bit more.

“Sure.” He held out his hand.

“I want you to play as many rounds as you like.” Yuuko added.

Nagito could do that. “Okay.”

Rock.

Paper.

Scissors…. Shoot…

Nagito had paper. Doumeki had rock.

They did it again.

Nagito threw scissors. Doumeki had paper.

Again.

Nagito chose paper again. Doumeki had rock again.

Again.

Nagito had rock. Doumeki scissors.

Again.

Scissors for Nagito. Paper for Doumeki.

Again. Nagito won. Again. He won again. Startled Nagito looked down at his hands. He wasn’t doing anything differently… but he was winning. There was no strategy for rock, paper, scissors it was pure chance… There was no way they told Doumeki to throw all the wins to Nagito. He didn’t even understand why he was asked to play in the first place.

“See?” Yuuko looked proud.

Doumeki blinked, “I’ve been beaten badly.” He didn’t sound upset, merely a bit startled.

Nagito dropped his hand, “I’m sorry... I think I should go.”

He put his hand on the table for support to stand up. At that moment he tripped over the chair’s legs and fell, bruising his knee as he hit the floor. Blinking Nagito got up. Was this part of the bad luck? If so did that mean all of his wins were… He smiled so wide it hurt. It had to be it. The world truly did operate on a balanced scale.

“Thank you Yuuko-san.” He beamed, “With this luck… maybe the destroyed city and decay won’t be as hard to face.”

“Wait what?” Watanuki blurted out, eyes widening.

“I can find my way out on my own.” Nagito added politely.

“Nonsense. Maru, Moro, show Nagito-kun out.” Yuuko said with a hand wave.

Nagito decided to not argue and left with a bow.

~

“You shouldn’t have said that to him.”

Watanuki jumped. It was late. After Nagito left (seriously, the youngest customer Watanuki had seen to date…) Doumeki and Yuuko had demanded so much food it was practically a feast. Exhaustion was catching up to Watanuki and he was tempted to ask Yuuko if he could just stay the night. Walking home seemed like a challenge at this point.

“What?” Watanuki tried to think back on what he had said, but the afternoon was already a blur, “If I was in the way you should have just told me to leave.” He added anyways, for his defense. Defense of what he wasn’t sure.

Yuuko shook her head, “No, I couldn’t have done that.” She gave a head tilt and mysterious smile, “After all your meeting of Nagito was hitsuzen.”

Hitsuzen. Watanuki felt his body shiver at her words, “Speaking of things not coincidental, what was that dream he talked about? The world in ruins? You said it was a foretelling dream. Is that true?”

Yuuko stared him down before replying, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt you to know. It is true, just it’s for his world, not here.”

Watanuki stared for all of a second before gasping, “Wait, he was from another dimension? But… it wasn’t like the others…”

Yuuko shrugged, “Oh please Watanuki. My shop can be accessed anywhere, in any dimension or time. It’s just sometimes it is harder in some places than others to access it.”

“Is that even possible?”

“You’ve done it before.” Yuuko replied, “For example, finding the kitsune oden stand.”

Oh. She had a point.

“Now get back to work!” Yuuko slapped him on the back, “There are still dishes in the sink Watanuki!”

So much for a serious conversation. Watanuki sighed but rolled up his sleeves. The dishes wouldn’t clean themselves.

~

Years passed and his cycle of good and bad luck followed him, just like Yuuko-san had said. It didn’t bother Nagito. It was, after all just a part of the world. The world needed balance of good and bad. Watanuki had said so and he was right.

When Despair rose and plummeted the world to the ground Nagito didn’t weep, he laughed. His dream, that one he had so long ago… was true. The world really was in chaos, but that only meant that sooner or later it would reline and something to combat Despair would come.

Hope.

Nagito laughed until he was wheezing. Of course… it all made sense… Hope had to flourish where Despair was… it was all part of the balance of the world.

~

More time passed, more despair… but so much hope. Nagito shifted and pressed himself against Hinata’s back, loving how their bodies melted together.

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up from the simulation as one of the first ‘victims’ to wake up. It seemed his wish still held true and luck really did follow him everywhere, even in a virtual reality. It seemed a round of good luck was now following him. Nagito hugged Hinata tighter and wondered when his bad luck would start again.

“Ouch… are you trying to squeeze all the air out of me?”

Nagito twitched and immediately loosened his grip, “I’m sorry Hinata-kun. I was just thinking about my luck.”

Hinata shifted and turned around so he was facing Nagito. “Your luck?”

Nagito hummed, “Yeah… I’m just happy it’s on the good luck side of the cycle. Makes me wonder when I’ll experience some bad luck.”

“Cycle?” Hinata pondered before shaking his head, “I already told you I think that’s ridiculous. You don’t have to experience bad before you can have good. When you put it like that you make your talent sound less like a gift and more like a curse.”

Nagito felt a laugh ripple through his throat. Pulling Hinata closer he inhaled and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. Hinata squirmed. Nagito pressed another one. It felt more intimate than all the other things they had done combined.

“No.” He softly said against Hinata’s hair, “My luck isn’t a gift or a curse. It’s a wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I couldn't go a single SDR2 story without having my OTP in it... I'm not sorry.
> 
> Uniform: While not all Elementary Schools in Japan have uniforms, I decided to give Nagito one.
> 
> Year 3 or 4: In Japan they don't use grade, but year. So for Elementary school it's Year 1-6. In Jr. High it starts over (so Year 1-3) and so on into High School. Year 3/4 is roughly equivalent to Grade 3/4 making Nagito around... eight? Nine?
> 
> Watanuki's Eyes: I am not sorry I cannot help it I LOVE Watanuki with his double coloured eyes. One of my favourite arcs of the series to be honest.
> 
> Nagito-kun: In Japan with children it's common to just call them immediately by their first name along with a -kun or -chan if you are an adult.
> 
> Hitsuzen: For those unfamiliar with Holic, Hitsuzen means "inevitable." Yuuko frequently says it and is a big part of both the Holic Universe and it's sister series, Tsubasa.
> 
> Shop Access: In the main series it is always implied people have to travel to Yuuko's shop via dimension hopping. I decided to be a bit liberal with this. She is called the space/ dimension Witch after all. I figured the difficulty for locating her shop is set differently across the universes and in the main series we just see it set to "hard" because... plot.
> 
> Oden: I'm sure most are aware of this; oden is frequently compared to stew though the broth is a bit more watery than stew. During festivals you can usually buy it on a stick. It's very delicious.


End file.
